Naruto: the Royal Fishcake
by MR.Self-Insert
Summary: What if after Naruto was born he was adopted by the daughter of the Fire Daimyo and was named heir of the country. Petproject Royalty!Naruto Semi-Smart!Naruto Naruto/? Naruto/Harem?


The Royal Fishcake

A/N: This story has been on my mind for a while now. So I finally got to put it into words and the sorts, also be wary of Uchiha superiority. So without further ado I bring to you Mars… Naruto: The Royal Fishcake.

 **Disclaimer: I want to own Naruto, but I don't so I only can write these FanFics**.

It was a rainy morning on October the 11th, as the reinstated Sandaime took the hat back. After he was being reinstated the Daimyo was coming to Konaha to talk numbers about the Kyuubi's Damage.

With the Daimyo was his daughter, Ami (1), who had dark hair and dark green eyes, the dress she was wearing was made of the finest silk that the Daimyo could buy for her. To visit a good friend of hers in the village of the leaves. When the duo (2) arrived at the gates and the two eternal gate guards bowed at the sight of the Daimyo and his daughter.

Once the Daimyo stepped out of his carriage the ANBU dropped down from the shadows of the archway in a bowed kneel for his majesty. When the father daughter duo made it to the Hokage Tower the Sandaime welcomed them in.

 **With the Hokage before the Daimyo showed up.**

Hiruzen was sitting in front of his desk signing paperwork while bouncing the blonde haired blue eyed baby on his lap. When he got a message from one of the ANBU letting him know the Daimyo has arrived.

At once the Hokage sent out his best and strongest to meet the leader of Hi no Kuni. When the country`s leader arrived in the office, Hiruzen put down Naruto and the little jinchuriki started to cry out for the warmth of the man who once held him.

When the two leaders sat down at the table Naruto stared at the Daimyo and smiled. "Your grandson I presume Hiruzen," asked the Daimyo. The Sandaime looked between Naruto and the country`s leader. "No, sadly not. I was the predecessor of his father. When the Kyuubi attacked Minato sacrificed himself to seal the Biju away in him."

The meeting went on for another couple of hours before Ami came back from visiting her friend. When she appeared in front of the secretary, Ami asked, "Can I go in or is my father still in his meeting?" The young woman looked at the brunette and said, "Let me take a look what they are doing and to see if you can go in."

To this Ami nodded and waited about thirty seconds to get her answer. When the secretary came back she told Ami to go right on in. When Ami got into the Hokage's office she caught sight of a blonde haired baby in the Sandaime's arms. She immediately went over to the baby and started to hug him. When the initial shock was over the Daimyo looked to his daughter and then to the aged Hokage in front of him.

"Hiruzen, my daughter has been trying for years to bear a child with her husband. Will you please let her adopt this child as her own." The aged Hokage looked surprised that the princess wanted to adopt the jinchuriki. "She does know that little Naruto isn't a normal baby boy right?" The princess just tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked, "How is that little baby different from any other baby?"

The Hokage just took a drag from his pipe and looked at the Daimyo then to the princess and stated, "Last night he was born right before the Kyuubi's attack and to stop the beast from destroying the village the Yondaime had to seal the demon into this child." The princess just looked at the baby and then to the aged Fire Shadow. "I would still like to adopt this little child as the next heir to the throne of Hi no Kuni."

When one looked at the Sandaime you could see a twinkle in his eye as he heard the Daimyo's daughter say she wanted to adopt little Naruto. "I think that would be a great idea but I would like a seal master of mine to come and check on the boy's seal once a year." When the newly made grandfather heard what Hiruzen asked he couldn't help but release a groan as to who he was referring to.

Ami just looked at her father and then to Hiruzen then asked, "Who would this seal master be?" When the Daimyo shook his head he looked at his old friend and gave him a knowing look. "This seal master would be the legendary sennin Jiraya the Gama Sennin."

 **At some random Hot Spring**

"Aaaachooo," sneezed the legendary super pervert. "I guess someone is talking about me. Hopefully it's a chick talking about my dashing good looks." Stated the Gama Sennin out loud.

Right after he said that he heard a lady say, "Hey I heard something behind the fence." As soon as the words left her mouth, the legendary pervert sprinted away from the hot spring saying to himself, "Crap!"

 **Back in Hi no Kuni**

When the princess heard who the seal master was that was going to be checking on her newly adopted son. "Ok but on one condition, he CANNOT teach my son anything perverted." The Hokage just nodded his head and began to fill out the forms for little Naruto's adoption.

 **Three days later**

When the meeting between both of the leaders ended the mother had little Naruto tucked in some blankets. The Samurai just looked at the bundle of blankets and then to the woman carrying them, who just gave the guards a death glare. When the group started moving back towards the Capital, Naruto fell asleep in the wagon so most of the trip just flew by. But for the leader and for his daughter the trip took five hours.

 **Five Hours Later**

When the Daimyo and Ami enter the palace of Hi no Kuni, they were greeted with bows from the samurai and ninja alike as the family got out of the carriage. When Ami's husband, Diasuke, came to meet them as she opened the door of the carriage he had a shocked look on his face as he noticed Naruto sleeping in her arms.

"Whose baby are you holding Ami-Hime?" He asked when he got over his shock. Ami just walked up to her husband and told him, "He is our son now, and his name is Naruto." Diasuke just looked at his wife with a smile on his face and said, "Well then guess he is the heir to the throne then?"

"Yes he is," replied the princess. When the Daimyo got out of the carriage the rest of the samurai and remaining twelve bowed and yell, "Long live the Daimyo." The emperor took his new grandson away from his daughter so she could talk with her husband. He turned to his subjects and told them, "This is my grandson and heir to the throne. I want you to treat him as you would me." The crowd just bowed and someone in the crowd asked, "What is his name your highness?"

The Daimyo just let suspense build up a bit before he stated, "His name is Naruto." Someone in the crowd laughed but corrected himself by asked, "Fishcake or Maelstorm, sir?" The Daimyo just looked at his subject that spoke and told him, "Maelstorm." But the title Fishcake stuck with some of the children in the crowd, who would later call him Naruto the Royal Fishcake.

A/N: Man I wanted to get this out of my head for a while now. This will be a pet project of mine while I write The Tainted Demigod, and The Vampire of the Hidden Leaf. Man I spent months thinking and rewriting this story so it would fit how I wanted. I just want to let you know Naruto won't be a ninja but will visit the leaf from time to time as he gets older. I don't have any pairings yet so if you want to recommend some it will be good. I will allow a harem but they all have to be around his age, also No YAOI. I don't really like Naruto/Older Women FFs because some of them aren't that well written. Also like always I will be in the story somewhere. Till next time Ja Ne.

I am not good with Japanese names so if some of you want to leave a few in the review for me to help I will give you credit if I choose them.

Just the father daughter duo, I am not including their guards.


End file.
